Fun Times with the Straw-hats
by Vampchick2010
Summary: So what happens when the Straw-hat crew ends up in a truth or dare in Vamp's world? Hehe well you will have to read to find out. My OC Vamp from Game Time shall be appearing once again. NO FLAMES PLEASE! M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, Vampchick2010 here with another truth or dare fanfic. I will be called Vamp same as Game Time. For this one it is the Straw-hat crew! Yes, I have decided to start a truth or dare with some of the One Piece cast. Vamp will be the same as in Game Time. A part vampire with magic. But she can now control the transformation. See chapter fifteen of Game Time, once it is up, for why.**

**Zoro: Sounds boring.**

**Vamp: Zoro, trust me it won't be boring. **

**Sanji: Anything for you Vamp- swan**

**Vamp: Um, thanks Sanji**

**Zoro: Stupid love cook**

**Sanji: What was that Marimo?**

_**Zoro and Sanji start fighting.**_

**Vamp: Guys cut it out. One of you needs to say the disclaimer.**

**Zoro: She does not own One Piece. BRING IT ON LOVE COOK!**

_**Fighting continues**_

**Vamp: Well enjoy the story.**

* * *

_**Introducing the Straw-hats**_

Vamp is sitting bored when she decides to use her magic to bring the Straw-hats from One Piece into her world. A portal opens and the Straw-hats enter confused.

"Where are we?" Robin asks.

"In my world, I summoned you here," Vamp says.

"Who are you?" Zoro asks about to draw his swords.

"I am your hostess Vamp. Now to get reactions out of the way I am part vampire and can use magic. I also have a transformed state that is downright demonic. I do drink blood but I can survive on human food as well," Vamp explains as Chopper and Luffy have stars in their eyes.

Usopp is now cowering in fear. Nami and Robin are speechless and Zoro looks unimpressed.

"Are you strong?" Zoro asks.

"Yes, stronger than you. And I do know how to fight with a sword. Though Mihawk would probably kick my ass if I were to fight him," Vamp admits.

"Prove it," Zoro says drawing his swords.

"Not right now. After I give you a tour of the house and where you will be staying. Since there are nine of you, there should be enough room for you to each have your own room. Zoro, the house is magic so you won't get lost while you stay here," Vamp says.

"I DON'T GET LOST!" Zoro shouts.

"Marmio! That is no way to talk to a lady. I am sorry for my crewmate, Vamp-swan," Sanji says.

"Um, thanks. But I don't mind how Zoro acts," Vamp says giving them the tour.

"MEAT!" Luffy shouts.

"Yes, yes. Since you are guests I will cook for you," Vamp says.

"Vamp-swan, you don't need to do that. I will cook," Sanji says.

"I guess if you want to," Vamp says letting him cook.

After the meal Vamp leads them to the living room.

"We will be playing truth or dare in here every day that I get reviews. The computer in the corner will beep when a new one comes in. Upon hearing this sound you will not attack it. You are now in a time where there is technology you will not see in your world," Vamp explains. "For now we can just hang out in the house. Zoro I have a training room. Do you want to spar?"

"Yes, time to prove who is stronger," Zoro says.

"Mosshead do not harm a hair on her head," Sanji says.

"Sanji I am not some helpless maiden. I can fight pretty well. And please just call me Vamp or Vamp- chan. I don't like being called Vamp-swan," Vamp tells him as he dances with hearts in his eyes.

Oh yeah for new readers here is what Vamp looks like, a tall pale woman with long raven black hair and red eyes. She is often wearing random outfits such as cosplay or various other outfits. Today is a simple red dress with black roses embroidered along the neck and sleeves.

"My sister may invade here as well. So be prepared for a random girl living here once in a while," Vamp says.

"You have a sister?" Luffy asks.

"Yes, she is like me except she can't use magic. She can shape shift into small animals," Vamp says as the group settles down. Vamp and Zoro head to the training room.

* * *

Okay so here is the result of my fan girl mind reading way too many One Piece fanfictions. If you want to appear in a chapter or stay permanently you will need to fill out the OC form.

Name:

Appearance:

Gender:

Personality:

Now with the rules. This time I am running a strict no more than three permanent hostess/host spots. This does not include my sister should she decide to join in yet another one of my fanfictions.

So without further ado, Sanji please end this chapter.

Sanji: Please review my lovely swans~

The men too. I may end up with male readers.

Sanji: Just review

That was rude. Well, don't let Sanji scare you off. See you next time.

Vamp out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is Chapter two. Thank you Youji Zero for reviewing. Why do you invade my fanfics? Here is a update that was brought to my attention. Please PM me all truths and dares from this chapter on. Thank you.**

**Zoro: ZZZZZZZZ**

**Vamp: Zoro is napping. Not really surprising that was an intense sparing match. **

**Sanji: Lazy Marimo**

**Vamp: Sanji play nice.**

**Luffy: Can I say the disclaimer thingy?**

**Vamp: Sure, Luffy**

**Luffy: Vamp does not own One Piece or Disney**

**Vamp: Thank you Luffy. Enjoy~**

* * *

_**The Fun Begins**_

The computer beeps as Vamp and Zoro walk back in three hours later. Vamp is in a training outfit that is cut up and a few of the cuts are still bleeding slightly. Zoro is in a similar state.

"Who won?" Luffy asks.

"It ended in a tie. Damn swordsman," Vamp says. "We will spar more during your stay here."

"Gladly," Zoro says.

"The machine in the corner beeped," Chopper says.

"Okay, let's see who is the first revi-" Vamp says suddenly stopping.

"Who is it?" Luffy asks excited.

"My sister. She is invading as a Sanji fangirl this time," Vamp says.

"Yosh, we can meet your sister," Luffy says.

"Hi sis~" Youji trills.

"Damn sis, go away," Vamp says.

"Look a little Russia," Youji says.

"Damnit I am not Russia!" Vamp says. "You can stay in _your _room. Got it. No bunking with the love cook," Vamp says.

"Have you been hanging with the Marimo too much?" Youji asks.

"Baka sister," Vamp says drawing her sword.

Vamp and Youji start imitating one of Sanji and Zoro's fights.

"Okay, enough fighting. We actually get along pretty well. Must be our favorite characters influencing us," Vamp says. "How was your trip to France? Is the frog doing well?" [A/N: Not a crossover. We are simply adding France as a connection to Game Time who is still Youji's boyfriend.]

"France is fine," Youji says.

"Good, how long are you staying?" Vamp asks.

"Permanently~ I live here. Onto my review~" Youji sings.

For those who are new to this. This is what Youji looks like, a girl with semi-short chin length blood red hair which covers one eye like Sanji. She is a slightly shorter than Vamp with blood red eyes and pale skin.

* * *

**Hey sis hehehe chapter 2 I shall invade u know my discrption hehehe sanji is**

**my fave hehehe **

**Truths:**

**Zoro why do u get lost so much?**

**Dares:**

**Sanji kiss me and sing under the sea with me**

**Vamp sing one jump ahead**

**Zoro dance and sing to friend like me**

* * *

"So what is your one truth?" Vamp asks handing Youji the paper.

"Zoro why do you get lost so much?" Youji says.

"I DO NOT GET LOST! People just give me bad directions," Zoro says.

"Sure, Zoro~" Vamp says smirking.

"Youji-swan, do you have a truth for me?" Sanji asks.

"No, I have a dare though," Youji says.

"What is it Youji-swan?" Sanji asks.

"Sanji kiss me and sing under the sea with me," Youji says.

"Sis, your Disney loving side is showing," Vamp points out.

"I know~" Youji says as Sanji kisses her cheek.

"What is the next dare?" Vamp asks.

"The dare is not over yet. There is singing to be done," Youji says. "Time to sing Under the Sea from The Little Mermaid."

"The seaweed is always greener

In somebody else's lake

You dream about going up there

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things surround you

What more is you lookin' for?

Under the sea

Under the sea

Darling it's better

Down where it's wetter

Take it from me

Up on the shore they work all day

Out in the sun they slave away

While we devotin'

Full time to floatin'

Under the sea

Down here all the fish is happy

As off through the waves they roll

The fish on the land ain't happy

They sad 'cause they in their bowl

But fish in the bowl is lucky

They in for a worser fate

One day when the boss get hungry

Guess who's gon' be on the plate

Under the sea

Under the sea

Nobody beat us

Fry us and eat us

In fricassee

We what the land folks loves to cook

Under the sea we off the hook

We got no troubles

Life is the bubbles

Under the sea

Under the sea

Since life is sweet here

We got the beat here

Naturally

Even the sturgeon an' the ray

They get the urge 'n' start to play

We got the spirit

You got to hear it

Under the sea

The newt play the flute

The carp play the harp

The plaice play the bass

And they soundin' sharp

The bass play the brass

The chub play the tub

The fluke is the duke of soul

(Yeah)

The ray he can play

The lings on the strings

The trout rockin' out

The blackfish she sings

The smelt and the sprat

They know where it's at

An' oh that blowfish blow

Under the sea

Under the sea

When the sardine

Begin the beguine

It's music to me

What do they got? A lot of sand

We got a hot crustacean band

Each little clam here

know how to jam here

Under the sea

Each little slug here

Cuttin' a rug here

Under the sea

Each little snail here

Know how to wail here

That's why it's hotter

Under the water

Ya we in luck here

Down in the muck here

Under the sea," Sanji finishes singing.

"Great, pirates singing Disney songs. What is next dancing to said Disney songs?" Vamp asks.

"You are reading my mind," Youji says.

"What?! Okay who has to sing and dance?" Vamp asks.

"Zoro," Youji comments innocently.

"WHAT!?" Vamp and Zoro yell.

"Great, what a wonderful sister I have, not," Vamp says.

"Onto the next dare. Sis, you have to sing One Jump Ahead," Youji says. "I will sing non-Aladdin lines."

"Fine," Vamp says as the music begins.

"Gotta keep One jump ahead of the breadline

One swing ahead of the sword

I steal only what I can't afford ( That's Everything! )

One jump ahead of the lawmen

That's all, and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke," Vamp sings.

"Riff raf! Street rat! Soundrel! Take that!" Youji sings.

"Just a little snack, guys," Vamp sings next.

"Rip him open, take it back, guys," Youji sings smiling.

"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts You're my only friend, Abu!" Vamp sings glaring at Youji.

"Who? Oh it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom

He's become a one man rise in crime

I'd blame parents except he hasn't got em'," Youji sings happily.

"gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Tell you all about it when I've got the time!

One jump ahead of the slow pokes

One trip ahead of my doom

Next time gonna use a nom de plume

One jump ahead of the hitmen

One skip ahead of the flock

I think I'll take a stroll around the block," Vamp sings.

"Stop Thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!" Youji sings.

"Let's not be too hasty," Vamp sings.

"still I think he's rather tasty," Youji sings.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, otherwise we'd get along," Vamp sings.

"WRONG!

One jump ahead of the hoofbeats

VANDAL!" Youji sings.

"One hop ahead of the hump," Vamp sings.

"STREET RAT," Youji sings.

"One Trip ahead of Disaster!" Vamp sings.

"Scoundrel!" Youji sings.

"they're quick but I'm much faster," Vamp sings.

"Take that!" Youji sings.

"here goes, better throw my hand in

Wish me happy landin'

All I gotta do is jump!" Vamp sings ending the song.

"Sister, you love Aladdin movies and the tv series way too much," Vamp says.

"Hehe," Youji giggles.

"Well Zoro, sorry but it is your turn. A dare is a dare and all dares and truths must be completed unless deemed invalid," Vamp says.

"No," Zoro says.

"Come on Zoro, you have to and I would hate to use my vampire or magic powers against you. I will if it means the dare gets done," Vamp says.

"Fine, what is the damn dare?" Zoro says.

"Zoro dance and sing to friend like me," Youji says smirking with a video camera.

"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves

Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales

But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves

You got a brand of magic never fails

You got some power in your corner now

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how

See all you gotta do is rub that lamp

And I'll say

Mister Aladdin, sir

What will your pleasure be?

Let me take your order

Jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me

No no no

Life is your restaurant

And I'm your maitre d'

C'mon whisper what it is you want

You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service

You're the boss

The king, the shah

Say what you wish

It's yours! True dish

How about a little more Baklava?

Have some of column "A"

Try all of column "B"

I'm in the mood to help you dude

You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this?

Do your friends do that?

Do your friends pull this out their little hat?

Can your friends go, poof?

Well, looky here

Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip

And then make the sucker disappear?

So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed

I'm here to answer all your midday prayers

You got me bona fide, certified

You got a genie for your chare d'affaires

I got a powerful urge to help you out

So what-cha wish? I really wanna know

You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt

Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh

Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three

I'm on the job, you big nabob

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend like me

You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!" Zoro sings as he finishes the dance.

"Damn, girl," Zoro says.

"Hey, Marimo, that is no way to talk about Youji-swan," Sanji says as they start to fight.

"I am with Zoro on this one," Vamp says as Youji takes Sanji's side. "Well, who is next?"

"There was only one," Nami says munching on a snack made by Sanji.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vamp yells going to the emo corner.

"Sis, get out of the damn emo corner," Youji tells her.

"No, I am not leaving till we get more reviews," Vamp says.

"Zoro, go cheer her up. A good fight will get her to old self," Youji orders.

"Vamp-swan, cheer up," Sanji says heart dancing torwards her.

In a blink of a eye Sanji is on his back with Vamp straddling his chest. Against his neck is a rather large bowie knife.

"I told you to call me Vamp-chan. I accept nothing else. Do you understand?" Vamp growls darkly.

"Yes, my beautiful lady I mean Vamp-chan," Sanji says.

"Don't kill the love cook," Zoro says.

"For you Zoro, sure, he can live," Vamp says.

No one even notices how fast she disappears next to Zoro. Her hair color is now the same as his and could almost pass as his little sister.

"Why do you suddenly look like Swordsman-san's younger sister?" Robin asks.

"A spell. It will wear off by tomorrow. I just want to look close to my favorite," Vamp says.

"I want to magic!" Luffy and Chopper shout.

"Sure," Vamp says hosting a magic show.

The day ends with the Straw-hats enjoying the magic show.

* * *

Here is the second chapter of my newest fanfiction. If you want to appear in a chapter or stay permanently you will need to fill out the OC form.

Name:

Appearance:

Gender:

Personality:

There are still three spots for permanent host/hostess. So without further ado, Zoro please end this chapter.

Zoro: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Zoro, wake up *kicks him*

Zoro: What?

End the chapter.

Zoro: Review

Well, that bland. Oh, well, this is Zoro we are talking about. Great, he is napping again. Like Zoro said, please review.

Vamp out.


End file.
